<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angry by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084181">Angry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho POV<br/>Keep calm Minho, this shank doesn’t know what he is talking about.<br/>I kept running while the Greenie never shuts up, I was really starting to regret allowing him to become a runner.<br/>‘I mean have you seen (Y/N)? She is so hot.’ he said suddenly, surprising me, ‘She is totally into me.’ I stopped dead in my tracks, causing him to trip before also stopping.<br/>Is this guy stupid? Why does he think he stands a chance with my girlfriend?<br/>‘You have no idea what you are talking about, do you?’<br/>‘What?’ he smirks, ‘Don’t you think so? Anyway, when we get back she is totally gonna be mi-’</p><p>Something in me snapped, I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall: ‘Now you listen here shank’, my voice was dangerously low, ‘You keep your hands off of her. Don’t look at her, don’t talk to her, don’t even think about her.’<br/>With that I let go of him, he slides down the wall to the ground. ‘We’re going back’, I state, ‘Keep up.’ With that we ran back to the Glade.</p><p>‘Minho!’ I hear as I jog through the doors, back into the Glade, followed by the Greenie. I felt someone jump into my arm.<br/>‘Hello beautiful’, I smile and wrap my arms around my girlfriend.<br/>‘How was today?’ (Y/N) asked smiling while pulling away slightly.<br/>‘Same old’, I tell her, she pecks my lips before letting go.’<br/>‘How about you Greenie?’ she asks, ‘How was your first day?’<br/>He glanced over her shoulder and looked at me, all I did was cross my arms and smirk.<br/>‘I-uh’, he stutters, ‘It was okay. I-I should go.’ With that he ran away.<br/>‘What did you do?’ she tried to sound angry, but I could tell he was slightly amazed.<br/>‘I simply made sure’, I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.<br/>‘That that shank understood you are mine.’ I kissed her, I could feel her smile.<br/>‘I love you.’<br/>‘I love you too, beautiful.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>